


oh lord don't shake me down

by mustlovelance



Series: 80's allurance drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Paranoia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mood whiplash ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustlovelance/pseuds/mustlovelance
Summary: It’s not paranoia if you’re always right, but sometimes, it is.





	oh lord don't shake me down

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone gets confused, this is for the 1984 Voltron: Defender of the Universe series, NOT the 2016 Voltron: Legendary Defender series.
> 
> Flamethrower shenanigans inspired by the lovely [ribbonsandstars](http://ribbonsandstars.tumblr.com).

Kissing Allura was one of Lance’s favorite things to do, so he couldn’t help but pout when she pulled away at the last moment to stare at something right behind him. 

On the bright side, he could still smell her shampoo from here. He wasn’t the kind of guy who saw silver linings, but Allura tended to bring that out in him.  

“Oh, c’mon, nothing else in this room could _possibly_ be more eye-catching than me,” Lance said. Except her, obviously. 

“Lance,” Allura said, still not looking at him.

“ _Yes_ , Princess?” He arched a brow at her.

“Is that…a flamethrower?”

Lance glanced over his shoulder. Ah yes, his handy-dandy flamethrower.

“Yeah. Why?”

“I believe that’s my question to ask,” she said, mirroring his arched brow. “ _Why_ do you have a flamethrower in your bedroom?”

Lance heaved a sigh, sliding a few inches away from her. Clearly they needed to address this before the kissing was going to happen. 

“The vents.”

“The vents,” Allura echoed, deadpan.

“Yeah.” 

Allura waited. When Lance did nothing but point up at the vents, she made an exasperated noise.

“Lance, what do the vents have to do with the flamethrower?”

“I use the flamethrower in the vents sometimes, to make sure there aren’t any cobras.”

“You _what_.”

Allura stood up and marched over to the flamethrower.

“Lance, that was over a _year_ ago,” she said, gesturing wildly at the flamethrower, as if that might make it disappear. “Where did you even get this?”

“The armory.” Lance shrugged, flopping back onto his bed with his arms crossed behind his head. When Allura used that tone of voice, he knew it couldn’t be dropped before she was satisfied. He might as well make himself comfortable. 

“Well, you should put it back there. This is not necessary. The cobras are gone.”

“Cobras can happen at any time, Allura.” Lance heard Allura step closer to the bed, but he kept his eyes on the ceiling.

“Are you _still_ upset about Prince Bokar?”

“I’m not _upset_. I’m just saying, _I told you so_ , and _I was totally right_. But I’m not upset. Also, he wasn’t even a prince.”

“Really.”

“ _Really_.”

“I don’t know, it sounds like you’re upset.”

Lance groaned and propped himself up by the elbows to glare at her. She did not look impressed.

“He was literally a snake, Allura.”

“I _know_.” She stood over him, hands on her hips.

“I like how you haven’t mentioned that I also have a fire extinguisher. I’m very responsible.” Lance pointed in its general direction.

“That’s not really the point, Lance.”

Something snapped in him at the tone of her voice, the same tone she used when he was being _difficult_ for no real _reason_. 

“Then—then what _is_ the point?” Lance sat up entirely, gritting his teeth. “I’m _prepared_. I’ve always been prepared. It’s why we’re still here to argue about the fucking _vents_.”

Lance was a firm believer in his own intuition. It had saved his life more times than he could count. He _noticed_ things that others overlooked, even when he didn’t know exactly what was wrong. People like Allura walked blindly into danger, trusting the world around them to be _safe_ when it _wasn’t_. Thinking about all the times she’d been deceived and almost killed because of that...it nauseated him. 

Allura was agreeable and welcoming and trusting and he loved her for it, but he couldn’t—he hadn’t been allowed to be that way for as long as he could remember. 

The flamethrower, though… Lance glanced over at it, fingers digging into the comforter. That… _might_ have been paranoia. Just a bit. There hadn’t been a gut feeling that had led him to this; he’d just been thinking about worst case scenarios late at night, as he was wont to do, and this made him feel better. It was kind of…pathetic.

Lance felt the mattress dip beside him. There was a pause before a soft hand tugged at his own, trying to draw it into a hold. Lance offered some token resistance, but when she leaned her head against his shoulder, he gave in.

Allura always played dirty like that.

“The point—” She sighed. “I suppose I just… I wish you felt safe here. Or…anywhere.” Lance stiffened, and she squeezed his hand. “Your _vigilance_ has saved us all so many times, but I wish it wasn’t necessary. I know that’s not fair. In my defense, wishes tend to be unreasonable.”

“I wish I did too,” he admitted. “This is pretty close though.”

Lance could still feel the frustration thrumming in his veins, reminding him how this wasn’t _fair_ , but it was much quieter now. Sneaking a glance at Allura, the open book, all he could tell was that she was thinking. 

His shoulders must have slumped forward as soon as he shoved the topic from his mind, because Allura gave a playful hum less than a second later. The next thing he knew, he’d been tugged down onto the bed beside her.

“I do hope you don’t find _this_ wish unreasonable, however,” she murmured. A smile crept across his face as he pulled her closer.

“Oh yeah? And what’s this new wish of yours, huh?”

“I wish you’d kiss me again.”

“Consider that wish granted, Princess.”

* * *

He kept the flamethrower.

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry about 80's Allurance with me on my [tumblr](http://mustlovelance.tumblr.com/tagged/allurance). 
> 
> I might follow up on this later, but right now, we'll just let Moody be paranoid.


End file.
